


Stay, you're a Winchester

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CUTE AS SHIT, F/M, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, ghost writer - Freeform, god and his sister like winchester tv, god finally does something good, its about time, mentions of previous deaths, mostly written by my best friend, who wishes to stay annon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: Chuck and Amara are checking up on the Winchesters. They see how devastated their lives have become. Chuck decides to do something about that.





	1. Chapter 1

“Chuck, you sonofabitch…” 

He heard Dean's prayer. He heard the pain in the man’s voice. Chuck watched as the Winchesters lost the last few people they cared about. 

“How did these mundane creatures get him to care so much? I tried to get him to fight like that for me,” his sister interrupted his thoughts. 

“Amara, the Winchesters don't like people who attack their friends. You tortured their best friend.” Chuck hated reminding his sister of what she had done to get his attention. “Your good reasons never mattered to them when it was their friends on the line. Castiel was like family to them. They do anything to protect their family.” 

“I find it interesting that he died and they could do nothing.” She was amused by this.   
“I should bring him back. They don't deserve to lose everyone,” Chuck said. He really believed this. “Sam and Dean have saved the world twice now from Lucifer, a problem I created.” Chuck felt guilty.

“My nephew did spectacularly. He created a new life. He wants to be like you, Chuck.” Amara was still figuring out good and bad in the eyes of her brother and the humans. 

“Amara,” he sighed. “Lucifer wasn't always like this. He wasn't always evil. Creating a Nephilim is bad for all species. He's unwieldy and has no control or knowledge of his powers.”

“Did you when you were just days old?” She asked him. 

“I knew more than he does.” Chuck paused. “I'm going to bring back Castiel.”

“Why the angel?” 

“He's their best friend. He's who they fight hardest for.” Chuck knew his sister would give him a hard time. 

“Brother, I think you have a soft spot for these humans, that angel in particular. It would only prove Lucifer’s theory that Castiel was your favorite.” She was lounging on the sofa.

Chuck began to pace. “I'm not going to let the Winchesters lose everyone.”

“What about the human woman? Their mother?” 

“Lucifer would know I was involved if Mary suddenly disappeared from that alternate reality.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Sam had liked that hunter, Eileen. I could bring her back.”

“Only if she remains the same. That was the girl that couldn't hear, right? She was odd but I liked her. She spoke with her hands.” Amara sounded amused. 

“Okay, but that would just be for Sam. Dean needs someone he can talk to.” Chuck thought for a moment. “They had this friend that was like a little sister to them. She died tragically trying to save Dean from the Mark of Cain.”

Amara snarled at the mention of the Mark. “How did she die?”

“She was beaten to death.” Chuck shuddered remembering how gruesome that scene was. 

“Fine. Bring her and the deaf girl back. Then we will talk more about the angel. You seem adamant, but you need to convince me. You said we would do this together. I've kept you from interfering before. Now you get to have your moment.” His sister conceded. “Besides, it might be interesting to see the boys fawn over someone besides that angel. Uncle Crowley stays dead,” she added with a tone that said it was non-negotiable.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were sitting at the table. Sam was doing research, looking for more information on Jack, the nephilim. Dean was drinking a whiskey and staring at the broken Colt. 

The door to the bunker opened suddenly. Both boys drew their weapons. Dean's gun was already chambered and ready to go. Sam had to chamber his weapon. But both responded immediately aiming their weapons at the threat. 

“Warding is up right?” Dean asked quietly. Sam nodded. 

A thin girl with short red hair sauntered in and leaned against the rail of the stairs. “What's up, bitches?” She smiled brightly. 

“Charlie?” Dean asked stunned. 

“Hey, Dean, Sam,” she replied. She turned and motioned behind her for someone else to come in. 

“Hi, guys,” said another woman. 

“Eileen.” Sam smiled. He signed and spoke. “How?”

“Yeah, how are you guys alive?” Dean asked. He was hesitant to believe it was really them. 

“First of all, we already tested each other.” Charlie showed her arm where she'd cut it with silver. Eileen did the same. “So lower the guns, boys. Second, a guy named Chuck gave me a message for you, Dean. He said ‘I'm not always a sonofabitch.’ He brought us back.” Charlie informed. 

The girls came down the stairs and joined the guys. “So what's new?” Charlie asked. 

Eileen looked to Sam. “Was it the British Men of Letters who killed me?” 

Sam nodded and replied, “But we took them down. They were hunting hunters.” Sam signed, Come with me and I will fill you in. Sam and Eileen left the room to catch up. 

“Is Cas here too?” Charlie asked. “You're not mad that he helped Sam and me with the Mark of Cain, right?” A pained look crossed Dean's face. “What happened?”

“Cas is...dead.” His throat tightened. He hadn't said it yet. “He's gone.”

Charlie wrapped her arms around Dean. “Tell me what I've missed,” she said after a moment. “Did you kill the guys who killed me?”

“Yeah, I took out that whole Frankenstein family.” Dean proceeded to fill Charlie in on everything. Occasionally, she'd ask a question or two. 

“You killed Death? The Death?” She was amazed. 

“Yeah, with his own scythe.” Dean picked up where he left off.

“Wait, Chuck is God and he has a sister? Seriously?” Dean kept going, regaling what happened with the Darkness. 

Dean took a quick break to grab them both beers. He continued his story and told her about the British Men of Letters. 

“I'm sorry, you still forgave your mom for that? I don't even know her and I hate her,” she commented on Mary's involvement with the British Men of Letters.

“She was still my mom.” He told Charlie how they found out the Brits were hunting down and killing hunters. “Eileen was one of them. She thought she was being watched and wrote us a letter snail mail. Of course, by then it was too late.” 

“Yeah, she told me. It was a hellhound,” Charlie remarked.

“So Sam led a team of hunters and took out their whole base. I was busy trying to get mom back.” He told her about the mental reprogramming the Brits did. “When she came back, she killed Ketch. Then we found out Lucifer was back.”

Dean and Charlie went to get food while Dean told the story of Lucifer, the nephilim, and Crowley. He went into details of their last encounter with Lucifer. “That's how we lost Crowley, mom, and Cas.” 

Charlie wipes a tear from her eye quickly. “Why did Chuck or God bring me back? Why not Cas or your mom?” 

“I don't know. But you're back. Charlie, I won't let anything happen to you like last time,” he promised. 

“Dean Winchester, are you going soft on me?” She taunted. 

He smirked recognizing the tone she used when larping. “No, my queen.” 

Sam explained to Eileen what had happened since her death. He told her who Charlie was to them. Eileen smiled. “She's a nice girl, but she's not a hunter, Sam. Don't put her at risk.”

“Charlie is a hunter. She's been places I can only dream of.” He looked at the girl in front of him. “She is better at research than I am.” 

Eileen laughed. “I smell food.” 

The four of them ate together. They were glad to be in each other's company again. After dinner, Sam set up rooms for Charlie and Eileen, telling them to stay as long as they wanted. 

Dean had already told Charlie. “Stay with us. You're a Winchester.” 

That night, Charlie couldn't sleep. She went to the kitchen to get a drink. She passed Dean's room and the door was open. She continued to the kitchen, hearing clanking. Dean was drinking and an empty bottle rolled across the floor. Charlie sat in the floor beside him, grabbed the bottle, and drank. 

“I miss him too. I didn't know him that well, but he was a friend.” She looked at Dean. “I know that look. You never said anything.”

“Charlie, don't,” was all Dean could manage. She leaned her head against him as they both drank sharing the bottle. 

A few days later, Charlie decided they weren't going to drink like they had every night since her return. She decided Dean wouldn't be able to cope with the loss if he didn't do something. She found them a hunt. Sam and Eileen stayed behind after Charlie proved she was still a good shot. 

Sam looked at Eileen. “I'm worried about Dean. We need to find a way to get mom back.”

“We also have Jack to look out for now. Those demons will come after him.” She referred to Asmodeus. 

Dean and Sam had found Jack and brought him to the bunker before Eileen and Charlie returned. Eileen helped with Jack, teaching him things he didn't know. 

Dean and Charlie were going a few states away from the bunker. “Why didn't Sam fight us on this?” he asked. 

“He's got a lot going on too. Research on Asmodeus, Jack, Eileen, a hunt would be insignificant to what he's doing. She shrugged. 

“Charlie,” Dean used a gruff voice. 

“Fine, I ran it by him first,” she told the truth. “He thinks you need the fresh air. I think you need the fresh blood and violence. What? We both know it's your favorite coping mechanism. Drinking, it's just more convenient.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I know you don't want to hear it, but it doesn't seem like he's coming back. Don't give me that look. I know you care about him more than Crowley or your mom.”

“Cas is...was my best friend. So?” Dean was deflecting. 

“If you say so. Let's go gank this monster.” 

Charlie knew Dean would never admit what she knew to be true. She could see it in his pain. She'd been gone for years but Dean was still the same, basically.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what happens now?” Jack was learning how to cook. 

Eileen had been teaching him how to sign and cook. In her opinion, everyone needed to know how to cook. “Once the water boils, then we add the pasta.” 

Sam was still nose deep in every book he could find on Asmodeus. He hadn't found much information, but he knew the Colt could kill a prince of hell. He had also been working on repairing the Colt. 

Dean and Charlie came home. “How'd it go?” Sam asked. 

“Do we need beer?” Dean replied.

“Uh, yeah, actually.” Sam watched his brother leave the bunker again. “I thought this would help.”

“It did, sort of. I figured out why he's been burying his problems in a bottle.” Charlie sat down. “Sam, I think Dean was in love with Cas.” 

A loud crash erupted behind them. They spun to see Eileen and a pan of food at her feet. “I didn't mean to read your lips, but really?” 

“Why else would he take this loss so hard? Sam, you lost Cas too.” Charlie pointed out.

“Yeah, it's been hard, but having you and Eileen back has helped.” Sam paused. “It'll be better when we get mom back.” 

“Dean doesn't think your mother is still alive.” Charlie sighed. 

“I know, but I have hope,” Sam said. 

Elsewhere, Dean put the beer in the car. He leaned up against the Impala. “I know you can hear me, Chuck. Cas is still gone, and mom is dead too. Lucifer wouldn't let her live. But you can bring them back. Haven't we sacrificed enough to save the world from your screwy son twice?” Dean kicked the ground in front of him. “Nah, you don't care.”

He drove back to the bunker with beer and pie. When he walked in, he saw Eileen cleaning up food from the floor. He detoured to the kitchen and put the beer in the fridge. 

“Were you in love with father? Castiel not Lucifer,” Jack side lined Dean. 

“Don't be ridiculous. Cas was family.” Dean grabbed a couple beers and disappeared to his room. “Crazy kid, with stupid ideas.” 

Days passed, they managed to keep Jack safe from demons. Jack had really taken a liking to Eileen. Seeing her get hurt made him angry and he decimated all of the demons. Asmodeus sent underlings to do his work. 

“Don't the demons know by now not to mess with hunters?” Sam asked. He lounged like it had been a day at the park. 

Eileen raised her eyebrows. “You didn't get hurt this time.” 

“Jack, angels can heal people by touching them and using their power. Think you can do the same for Eileen?” Sam suggested the nephilim try. 

He focused hard, too hard. The power to the bunker went out. Sam could hear Dean before he saw him. “Power's off. It can only be reset from outside, Sam! What were you thinking getting the kid to try something?”

“My computer is still running. Let me see if I can reset it from here,” Charlie said. 

Sam signed to Eileen asking if she had been healed. 

The power whirred on and the lights came back up. “Thank you, Charlie,” Dean said remembering the last time he had to reset the bunker. 

“That wasn't me,” Charlie admitted. 

Sam, Dean, and Eileen aimed their loaded guns at the door. Slowly, they heard it open. Footsteps sounded on the stairs before they saw the intruder. 

“Cas?” Sam lowered his gun.

Dean grabbed the angel blade and a silver knife. He quickly had the man at his mercy. “What are you, a shifter?” he asked darkly. He touched the silver blade to the man’s skin. No reaction. 

“Dean, it's me,” Cas spoke. 

“Cas?” Dean dropped the weapons and hugged his friend. The hug was on the long and awkward side when Dean finally let go. 

Sam and Charlie both hugged Cas. Jack smiled. Eileen needed an introduction which Jack gave in sign. 

“How are you back?” Sam asked.

“I don't know.” Castiel's face had a dark but confused look. “What happened with Lucifer?”

Sam filled Cas in quickly. Dean watched Cas, and Charlie watched Dean. When Dean slipped into the kitchen for more beer, Charlie followed him. 

“Dean, you need to tell him.” She was concerned. 

“Tell him what?” He took a long swig of his beer. 

“That you're in love with him,” Charlie said bluntly. 

“First Jack and now you? You people are crazy.” Charlie stared at Dean not believing him. “I'm not gay.” 

“And I'm Scarlett Johansson.” She wasn't letting him out of this. “You love him, and if you won't tell him, I will.”

“There's nothing to tell, Charlie. Cas is my best friend.” 

Charlie turned on her heels and headed straight for Castiel. Dean followed her but wasn't fast enough. He saw her whispering into Cas’s ear. Dean decided his room was suddenly very interesting and went there. 

The angel blade was back on his desk with a note with it. “Dean, angels and their vessels take more time.” 

He heard a slight whoosh behind him. “It would appear my wings have been restored.” Dean faced Cas. “I tried not to read your thoughts before out of respect for you.”

“There wasn't anything there.” Dean was sticking to his guns.

“You're not a very good liar, Dean, not to me.” Cas stared at Dean. “Why didn't you say something before?”

“Would it have made a difference?” Dean shook his head. “You would have still said ‘yes’ to Lucifer and let him out of the cage. He would still have killed you.”

“Yet here I am.” Castiel was being blunt. He knew how Dean was. 

“You're family, Cas.” Dean continued to deny. 

Cas stepped forward. “And you're stubborn.” He kissed Dean who froze at first then melted into it. “Was that so hard?”

“Cas,” Dean said quietly. “I missed you.”

“That's not the word you're thinking.” 

Dean smiled. “You might want to get out of my head.”

“Don't worry. Sam's is worse when he looks at Eileen.” Cas smiled. “How long has that been going on?”

“Sam and Eileen are just friends.” Dean reassured himself.

He sniffed his clothes. “How drunk have you been?” 

“I'm gonna kill Charlie,” Dean joked. He sighed. “It's been really hard without you. Crowley and mom are both gone. And you were, but you're back now.” 

“That time we were on a hunt and you wanted waffles, were you asking me out?” Cas asked. 

“What?” Dean scoffed a little too much. “No.” Cas raised an eyebrow. “Maybe.” 

“I should have said something sooner too,” Cas admitted. 

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s. “You have now.” He kissed Cas. 

Charlie walked by the open room and smiled. She quietly walked back the way she came. She kept quiet when she saw Sam and Eileen sneaking a kiss. 

Charlie had known about them. She knew they were trying to be respectful of Dean who was still mourning their losses. Charlie decided to research alternate dimensions and help bring their mother back. 

In their own little world, Amara was bored, but Chuck was happy. “Finally.”


End file.
